For You, Sister
by Harmonize Insanity
Summary: There were no options left for him now, he had to kill to save lives, he had to stop this madness for not only the world's sake, but for her sake...for his precious sister's sake. There was no turning back, he had to keep moving forward, no matter the cost.


_Lacie…_

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways, the crackles of flames flickering through the soudscape of screams, death, fear, and confusion. Everything was falling apart, just as what was really supposed to be happening, wasn't it? Despite his handy work to try and stop the crumbling at the city's limits…it just wasn't enough. He had to save them by killing them. Save lives by giving death.

_You would be frowning upon my actions right now, would you not? _

Yes, in order to save the rest of the world, he had to sacrifice this town…himself. Oh, he was very well aware that this would put his life on the line, but he had to do it…there was no other options now for him. For them, for anyone, really. Rounding the corner, he entered the nearest room, shouts of fear and anger erupting at once. Without even listening to their words, he swung, gracefully, their words cut short with the sounds of their screams, that damned color of blood, blood red seeping into his clothes, dying his sword. The gentle closing of purple orbs, holding back so many emotions filling his veins. Anger, grief, worry, strength…fear.

What was it, that made him want to keel over and scream, to curl up into a condensed for on the floor and hide, or to strike down whatever lay in his path? This was all madness, so much madness around him, what was he supposed to do? He was a murderer now, he could almost feel the Baskerville mannor—no, his family, his precious family slipping through his fingers. Little Gilbert and Vincent, Charlotte, Fang, Doug, their newest member Lily. Then there was that man, that man whom made his skin crawl, yet managed to find his way into his lonely, desolate heart without delay. His only friend left…

_Sister…I'm sorry…for tainting this little town you love so much with the color of those cursed eyes of yours. _

Opening his eyes again, he took a glance around the now bloodied room, observing the scenery around him. Wait a second, this room, this little room looked familiar to him, oh so familiar. Ahhh, yes, it was from another time, another place…almost another life. He could hear it now, her voice, that beautiful, gentle voice dancing through the deafening rage of reality. The shape of a body formed before his eyes, the rooms damage almost gone in his vision—but no, this was no vision…this was a memory, long since ignored in his grief. There she was, standing before the grand piano, which sat near the window, her arms moving in gentle motions through the air, soothing and healing voice sounding throughout the room.

He could almost feel his fingers dancing along the keys, playing a symphony with his sister, the two of them creating music like no other during the day, sometimes at night—just to be in each other's company. He could feel the sound radiating off the room, the sheer emotion of the music making him sway, heavy footsteps advance towards that same piano. Even if he knew he was chasing after an illusion, after some distant memory in the back of his own consciousness…he had to see her face, that smile, just one more time. Almost as if on queue, her head had turned, ruby red eyes looking directly at him, a smile like no other spread across her face. A burst of red, the image disappeared as suddenly it had appeared, that smile completely vanishing from his eyes.

Fists clenched, body shivering with grief. He must not loose control, he can't loose his composer. He can't loose his compser, he can't loose control, he can't loose control he can't loose control he can't loose—

"_**Damn it all—!**_"

His hand slammed into the keys of the piano, a hideous screech of noise tearing into the already infernal sounds of the world. No, no…he couldn't break down like this, not after so long. He had to save them. Yes, he had to save this precious world his sister loves so much, from seeing that pit of hell they now call the 'Abyss'. He had to keep this tragedy from spreading any further, from completely swallowing that precious world in which Lacie loved so much…he had to keep it alive, for her sake.

_I have to kill to keep this world safe. I'm…killing for __**your **__sake, Lacie…I am killing to save this world for you. Is that alright, Sister? _

Slowly, almost carefully, his hand slipped from the keys of the piano, blood dripping down, the once fine and polished piano now covered in dust, scratches, and blood. Just like his precious memories—bloodied and broken. The swirl of a cloak, heavy footsteps exiting the room, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't reminisce in those days now, he had to stop this madness…he had to stop this. Almost afraid to admit it to himself, but he had the scary suspicion that Jack was behind the breaking of the chains…behind the start of this madness. What proof did he have though, other than a lingering suspicion?

Suddenly, he stopped, the tip of his sword clinking against the ground as he stared up at the ceiling, his body almost feeling relaxed, composed. It that small span of time, he could hear screaming in the distant, always cut short by somebodies hand. Bodies littered the hall, the scene strait out of a gory horror novel, easily making his stomach want to churn. A longing sort of expression paused over his face, staring up at that blank, now blackened roof above him.

"Lacie…"

Her name escaped his lips before he could help it, and almost just as quickly, he shook his head, another heavy sigh escaping him. Without further delay, he began to pace himself down the hallway, this time with confidence, with strength and with a goal in mind. He had to find Jack, to see if he really was behind all of this…he had to stop this madness, he had to kill everyone in the city before they suffered the same fate as Lacie, fading away in the Abyss—

He had to keep moving.

No turning back.

It was time to end this madness.


End file.
